Magie noir et Magie blanche
by colinegrippon
Summary: Aikka rentre chez lui, mais il découvre le palais à moitié en ruine, ces parents dans une tente et les paysans tentent de réparait les dégâts. Tu n'est pas mon fils! , voilà ce qu'il entend de son père qui le renie, puisqu'il n'en fait qu'a sa tête. Aikka lui tente d'expliquer qu'il a aider leurs adversaire pour sauver la galaxie mais son père encore plus furieux le chasse.
1. Chapter 1: De retour et rejet

Chapitre 1: De retour et le rejet!

Aikka descendait du transport de l'avatar suivit de son maître et fut choquer de voir la moitié de la capitale détruite et des tentes le long de la route.

Il accourut jusqu'à la plus grande tente d'où sortis un médecin.

-Le prince Aikka est là mon roi! Annonça le garde a l'entrée.

-Qu'il entre! Répondis sèchement le monarque

Aikka entra et s'agenouilla déposant son arc et sa dague devant son roi car c'était une des règles d'or que le chevalier devait utiliser devant un haut placé.

-Aikka, je suis profondément déçus par ton comportement! Tu a défié les crogs plus d'une fois, menait notre planète à la destruction que nous avons fait stoppait à temps! Que t'es t il passer par la tête fils? S'exclama le roi.

-Je...Je voulais que les crogs laisse notre planète et que nous puissions rouvrir les commerces galactiques! Commença Aikka. J'ai sauvé la galaxie au péril de ma vie!

-Et tu ose joué de ta vie alors que tu es l'héritier de Nourasie! S'écria le roi en colère. S'il m'aurait arrivait quelque chose qu'aurait tu fait fils? Qu'aurait fait le conseille?

-J'aurais était là pour vous remplacé père! Assura un nourasien en sortant de l'ombre. Faites attention le médecin vous a conseiller de ne pas trop vous fatigué!

-Ah Cameron toi au moins tu m'écoute! Sourit le vieux roi fatigué.Dommage que ton frère ne soit pas comme toi!

Cameron cala un oreiller contre le siège du trône du roi et lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Bienvenu grand frère! Sourit il

-Bonjour à toi aussi Cameron! Lança sèchement Aikka. Mère est là?

-Oui je suis là mon grand garçon! S'exclama la reine en étreignant son fils par derrière.

-Mère! Sourit Aikka.

-Je vois que tu à perdu la lame que je t'avais donné! Remarqua la reine

-Le maître de la pureté l'a détruite avant qu'elle ne l'es touché! Annonça Aikka

-Qui? Demandèrent ces parents

-Canaletto! Murmura Aikka

-Tu n'est plus mon fils! Quitte la planète avant que je n'envoie la garde! Siffla le roi -Mais père...Commença Aikka

-Vas t'en! Aboya le roi. GARDE CHASSEZ LE PRINCE DE LA PLANETE JE NE VEUX PLUS LE VOIR!

Des centaines de gardes entourèrent le prince puis le poussèrent brutalement jusqu'à un vaisseau qui l'emmènerait sur Terre. Avant de montait il vit la bouche de son demi-frère s'étirait dans un sourire démoniaque.


	2. Chapitre 2: La Terre!

Chapitre 2: La Terre!

Quand la trappe du vaisseau s'ouvrit Aikka vit alors le président, sa garde et l'équipe terrienne l'acclamaient.

-Vous m'attendiez? Demanda t il

-Votre mère a eu un pressentiment! Annonça le président

-Sa c'est ma mère! Sourit Aikka. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire? J'ai perdu l'autorisation du roi de rester sur Nourasie, je n'est pas d'argent, ni de vivre!

-Rassurez vous prince, les Weis sont d'accord pour que vous veniez chez eux! Dis le président.

-Mais j'aimerais pouvoir me débrouiller seul! Décida Aikka. J'ai toujours eu quelqu'un pour m'aider depuis ma plus tendre enfance!

-Youhou petit chat! Lança une voix qui lui était familière

-Dame Kala! S'écria t il en serrant la prêtresse dans ces bras. Je vous présente Dame Kala la chef des prêtresses qui protègent Nourasie!

-Bonjour! Sourit la jeune femme. J'ai toujours eu la joie de m'occuper de ce jeune homme du premier jour ou il a su marcher, jusqu'à maintenant! Je suis sa tutrice magique!

-Tutrice magique? Demanda Rick

-J'explique! L'héritier à la naissance ce voit attribué une nourrice, six ans après alors qu'il développe sa magie ces parents cherchent sur toute la planète une femme d'âge mûr qui peux lui apprendre à maîtriser sa magie! Cela fait donc neuf ans que je suis Aikka et que je l'entraîne à maîtriser sa magie! Annonça Kala

-Donc vous faites office de professeur! Lança Molly/Eva

-Un bon professeur, Molly! Kala me connais et que lorsque mon aura deviens rouge c'est que je ne maîtrise plus la situation! Sourit Aikka en tirant sur une mèche de cheveux de Kala en souriant.

-Petit démon qui faisait pas ces nuits! Pouffa Kala en ébouriffant les cheveux de sn élève.

-C'est vous avec vos histoires avec les crogs et les spectres! Répliqua Aikka

-Dit le petit chevalier terroriser par l'orage! Le piqua Kala

-Sa m'est arrivé une fois! Rougis Aikka. Et j'avais quatre ans!

-Eh oui je fais partis du conseille des prêtresses! Avoua Kala. J'en suis la chef!

Le président sourit à cette scène touchante et tellement nouvelle pour lui un homme froid et arrogant.

-Bien alors allons y Dame Kala! Prince Aikka! S'exclama Don

...

P.S: Les persos d'oban star racers ne sont pas à moi!

Kala, le conseille nourasien, Cameron et les autres prêtresses sont de mon imagination!

A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!


End file.
